Vacation Plans Made by Demons
by Hunjess
Summary: What would happen if there is a demon in Miami, FL where Dexter Morgan, Shawn Spence, and the Winchester brothers all came? Chaos would ensue. Read to find out more. FYI there will be more characters along the way. Including angels. This is a cross over fanfic of Dexter, Supernatural, and Psych.


**Author's Note: Hello readers. This story idea came to me randomly, and I have wanted to write this down ever since. This is my first crossover. My friend and I will both be working on this story.**

 **For Supernatural this is set somewhere in Season 10. Probably in the middle. Dean is struggling with his blood lust problem. For Dexter this is really anywhere within the series I suppose (have not finished watching all of Dexter so if I do something wrong then sorry). For Psych this is after the series ended.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Dexter, or Psych. If I did I would be rich. I hope you enjoy the story. Also this may contain spoilers. I am sorry. Just do not be mad.**

Chapter One: Prologue

Point of View: Sam

Dean was already in bed thankfully, but he could hear the occasional yell coming from Dean's bedroom. I knew that nightmares kept plaguing Dean's sleep, but he would never want to talk about it. His temper is getting worse and worse. I do not know how else to help him. We still have no idea how to remove the mark. What happens if something goes wrong soon? Will he be able to come back from that?

I was not getting any answers from just asking questions so I gave up and wandered the halls of the bunker. It was always bright around midnight, but I was thankful for that. I did not want Dean to wander around without being able to see him.

I passed by Dean's room to make sure that he was okay. He was clenching the pillow beside him tightly but showed no signs of waking up. I sighed and kept walking down the hall to my room. It had been a long year. After everything that has happened we need a break, but I know that we will not be able to just relax for very long.

I laid down in my bed and roll onto my stomach to stare at the wall. I have not gotten used to looking up just yet. I closed my eyes with hopes of being able to just relax for a few days.

Point of View: Dexter

I had another normal day at work. Deb had just finished up a case that she was lead on. I am happy for her and her achievements. No big cases had come up in the past month which was good news for everyone at the station.

I did not have a hunt tonight. It was very quiet for the past couple of days, and I did not like the feeling. I needed to kill someone soon or else I was going to go crazy. I wanted to make the world a better place from the bad guys for my family. Just for then I had to be Dexter the Dad and deal with my urges.

At home I had just gotten into bed with Rita. Astor and Cody were fast asleep and everything was calm and peaceful. Moments like these do not come up very often sadly. I just have to enjoy them when they do eventually come.

The next day was a mystery. Who knew what will happen. Maybe a new case to help ease the boredom. I fell asleep trying to think of new targets that I could take down, but no one came to mind as I did eventually drift off.

Point of View: Shawn

My new job was great. I got to spend my days being all psychic with the people I love the most. Karen Vik, Burten Guster, and finally the love of my life and wife Juliet. We took up this new job in the police force where Gus and I can be called across the country when there was some kind of case that did not look or sound normal.

Sadly we had not gotten any of these cases just yet. I just do not think they can handle my abilities just yet. Who knew.

My new house was very nice. Right on the beach and two stories high. It was a simple design but with a little bit of elegance. I did not pick it out. Jules did. I just moved in.

It was getting close to midnight when I finally was able to drift off to sleep while I listened to the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore.

Point of View: Demon

It was dark. Midnight. The moon was at its highest point in the sky. A bright silver disk illuminating the world below. The streets were deserted after a long day in the hot summer sun in Miami, Florida. A light breeze floated through the streets catching an occasional paper.

The breeze does not bother me neither does the hot sun throughout the day. But enough about me. Normally people are not out this late in the evening, but tonight is different. Tonight I was out on a hunt. Not for food. I was on the hunt for a vessel.

You see, I am a demon. I was told to go up to Florida to find a vessel in order to lure the Winchesters out of hiding. So far I had not found anything. No one knew this but it was very hard to find a good vessel that can attract attention.

Why am I doing this? Well Crowley, my boss, wanted the Winchester boys down in Florida. I did not know why. My theory was that he secretly wanted them to have a vacation. My mission was to find a vessel and do something to get the boys' attention and then leave. But it was not over there. This was no vacation for me. I had to come back occasionally to keep the boys there.

He really did care about those boys. I could never understand why he cared so much for them. They were just humans. Ugh humans. I hate this job. The human body was so constricting. I felt trapped every time I get a vessel. But I have to do this or else his majesty will not be happy.

Then there were all those angels. Especially that one. What was his name? Castiel. Something like that. I did not remember at the time. I swear Crowley was in love with the angel. How? Or even why? I did not understand my leader and his social life.

After what seemed like years of searching I finally saw someone. A female. That should work. I thought that this would be perfect and nothing could go wrong. I moved towards her and possessed her. I opened my/her eyes to study my new perspective. Now what to do to get their attention? Hmm. I looked around and saw a bridge. That could work. I made the body move towards the bridge.

I felt her trying to fight back and gain control, but I was stronger than the weak minded human. Once I got to the edge of the bridge I looked down. No water to send the body of my signature sulfuric scent away. I took the final step and plummeted to the earth below. I heard a satisfactory thud and felt my vessel's heart stop. I left the body there and looked around again. This should be very interesting.

 **Please review. Tell me what you think. Thank you for reading. There will be more. :)**


End file.
